The Forgotten
by Karson27
Summary: When Harry, Sirius, and Remus get a journal with a letter saying that it contains memories of someone Remus and Sirius use to know and stories about James and Lily will they open it? Or will journal remain unopened?


The Forgotten Potter

"That was a good one Sirius."Fred Weasley said laughing pretending to wipe fake tears away from his eyes. Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermoine, the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were in the Living Room of Number Twelve Grimmuald Place

Just then a tawny colored owl flew in from the kitchen, dropping a large package on the coffee table. Tied on top of the box was a dark purple envelope, with a gold rose wax seal.

Lupin stared at the envelope. "Is it just me?"Lupin asked Sirius. "But does that seal look familiar to you?"

Sirius grabbed the envelope and flipped it over. "It's addressed to you and Harry."he told his friend and godson. "It's up to you to if you want to open it." he said handing it to Remus.

"Why don't you read it Harry." Remus said handing it to Harry.

Dear, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin

Neither of you will probably no me, but you Mr. Lupin knew someone who was quite close to me, you and your friends Lily and James Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Sirius Black, which leads to my next question if he's not already with you I ask you to give the contents of this package to him next. What is inside this box has taken my quite a long time to read because of the memories it holds. Before you decide not to read what's inside the box I highly suggest you do, if not you, than at least Harry because it does contain memories of his parents.

Sincerely,

Spence

Hearing the name Spence caused Sirius to look up. Only to have Remus slowly shake his head.

"It's a journal."Hermoine said taking out a midnight blue book, that had in gold lettering Spencer.

"I know that journal."Sirius said in realization.

"Spencer's long-lost journal." Remus said staring at it.

" Always had it with her."

"Nearly bludgeoned you and James to death when you took it out of her bag."

"Went mental when a Slytherin took it."

"Well c'mon then let's read it."Fred said

Sirius gently opened the cover.

"_Friend or Foe"_ a woman's singsong voice said

"_Take heed to this warning_

_Not everyone can read this journal_

_To watch what has been written you must answer three questions_

_Only a friend would know._

_Two of three is all you need_

_Answer two wrong and consequence you will face."_

Sirius and Remus chuckled shaking their heads.

"_**Who was my first kiss?"**_

Sirius growled at that question.

" More of snog than a kiss, but it was Gideon Prewett." Remus answered.

"Awesome!"George and Fred exclaimed.

"_**Very good. Why him?"**_

"You, Alice Fields-Longbottom, and Lily Evans-Potter were playing a muggle game called truth or dare."Remus said

"_**Hmm. What happened after the kiss?"**_

"James Potter, Sirius Black, and I, Remus Lupin saw, and then James proceeded to pull you two apart , after that James proceeded to yell at Gideon 'wanting to know why he had his hands on his little cousin who was like a baby sister to him, let alone snogging you' then he ordered Gideon to leave, which he did reluctantly. Then he yelled at you asking 'What do you think you were doing?' in return you yelled back. 'I can snog whomever I please!' and just to prove your point you went up and kissed a very dazed Sirius and then stormed off back towards you friends, while Peter Pettigrew and I laughed." Remus said recalling the memory.

"_**Impressive. Three of three only when I asked for two." the voice said "I guess you are a friend you may watch what has been written." **_

"_James Potter is such an arrogant prat." a red-head ranted to a blond-headed girl sitting next to her._

"_Hey that arrogant prat is my cousin." a black-haired girl said sounding offended._

"_I'm sorry Spencer."_

"_It's okay Lily, he is an arrogant prat."Spencer said laughing_

"_How do you put up with him?"_

"_It's a day by day thing." she said looking up to see the owls coming in carrying the post. "Mail's here." she said when her tawny colored owl dropped a package, the daily prophet, and a letter beside her plate._

"_Who's it from?" the blond asked, indicating towards the package._

"_My dad."_

"_**Dearest Spencer,"**__ Spencer read "__**I'm sorry I could not be there to see you off for your first year at Hogwarts, but I'm most sure that Charlus and Eve saw you off well. **__So he bought me a present, how nice."she said. "__** So I thought you would like this, I heard mention that girls like to play with these silly things."**__ Spencer said rolling her eyes as she read. "__**Although I was hoping you would be in Ravenclaw like I was, I'm delighted to hear you were sorted into Gryffindor, like your cousin James. I pray you two are getting along and making friends, also be sure to look out for each other, and I know how Gryffindor and Slytherin have such a huge rivalry I must ask you not to provoke them to much, sweetheart. See you at Christmas. Sincerely Daniel Potter (Dad).**__**"**_

"_He signed his full name?"Lily asked_

"_That means his secretary wrote it."_

"_What did he send you?"the blond asked_

"_He sent her a journal."a brown-haired girl said holding up a midnight blue journal with Spencer in gold lettering on the cover._

"_Marlene!"the blond exclaimed "Why did you open her package?"_

"_She was going to get to it eventually, Alice I thought I'd help her out."_

"_Of course you did."Spencer said laughing taking the journal from her._

"_Who's the other letter from?"Marlene asked_

"_Don't know."_

"_Aren't you going to read it?"_

"_You can."Spencer said gesturing for her to read it._

"_**Dear Darling, Spencer, **__did they seriously just call you darling?"Marlene commented. "__**I hope you've enjoyed your first school week at Hogwarts. I've heard you and your cousin James, have been placed in Gryffindor like all past Potters, except for your father of course. Although I would've been much happier had you have gone to Beauxboton's like I had, but nonetheless I hope you are having a good time and making life long friends. Bianca and I are missing you like crazy though. See you at Easter, darling. Love, Mother**__**.**__**"**__ Marlene read. "I take it you parents are divorced."_

"_They hate each other, my dad has custody of me, my mum excuse me my mother has custody of my younger sister Bianca." Spencer said staring at her journal._

"_So, girls."Marlene said clapping her hands together. "What shall we do today?"_

"_We could go back to sleep." a new girl said joining the group._

"_Mary! Did you just wake up?"Alice exclaimed. _

"_Maybe."_

"_Ladies,"Gideon Prewett said walking by the girls, but slowing down long enough to give Spencer wink. Causing Spencer to giggle._

_Unbeknownst to them a young Sirius Black could be seen giving a glare to Gideon._

"_Somebody's got a crush."Marlene sang._

"_Shut up McKinnon."Spencer said_

"_Spencer and Gideon sittin' in a tree." she started singing being joined by Lily, Alice, and Mary. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Gideon sitting in a baby carriage." they finished laughing to Spencer's embarrassment. _

_Spencer got up and started storming off. "Where are you going?"they cried trying to catch up with her._

"_Outside away from you craziness." she laughed, obviously not as mad as she looked._

"_It's such a great day."Marlene said flopping down in the grass._

"_Oh, here's you journal."Lily said handing it over to Spencer._

"_Thank you."Spencer said staring at it, she seemed lost in thought for a moment._

"_Spencer! Yo! Earth to Spencer!"Marlene said trying to get her attention._

"_Huh?"_

"_What are you trying to do burn a hole in it?"_

"_I was just wondering if there was I way I could charm this, that way when I touch it automatically put what's happened in it. And then play it."_

_Marlene shrugged her shoulders "You do that."_

"_I'll help."Lily said_

"_Thank you Lily."_

"_I have potions homework to finish."Mary said getting up._

"_Care to play a game of chess?"Marlene asked Alice._

"_Sure, where at?"_

"_Out here."_

_While Alice and Marlene played wizard chess, Lily and Spencer took turns using different spells._

"_I think we got it."Spencer said excitedly _

"_I think we did too." Lily said watching Spencer open the book to it's first page, gently touching the paper. _

"_Well ladies, I do believe it's time for lunch."Marlene said jumping up._

"_I'm in."Spencer said stuffing the book into her bag._

_The picture faded out._

_

* * *

_

**_So obiviously this story takes place sometime before Sirius and everyone else dies._**

**_*That's all I got for now, but I will happily take any suggestions. So, please review._**


End file.
